


(over)protective

by aqdanfin



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Assault, Drag Queens, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overprotective, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: dahli loves being at victoria's gigs. one night, a fan goes a little too far. dahli is ready to fight.





	(over)protective

I'm always backstage at Victoria, or Demetrio's, gigs. I love seeing her preform. She looks absolutely demonic on the stage; I love it.

As much as I love seeing her preform, I always feel uneasy. I fear for her safety. I'm scared that one night, a man is going to take advantage of her, and I won't be able to stop it. I don't know why I fear this. Nothing bad has happened in the past. I'm pretty strong; I could probably fight someone off. I guess this is one of the downers of being married to a [gorgeous] performer.

"Good luck tonight, Viccy," I tell her as she looks into the mirror one last time. She's on stage in one minute. She has to make last minute edits. So, she's very focused on her appearance right now.

"Thank you, Jeremy," she replies. "I suppose you will stay backstage?" She looks back at me. 

"Of course," I say, "as always." I then get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Hopefully it's just from something I ate and Victoria will be okay. "Please be careful out there," I plead and Victoria nods. It puts me at ease a little bit. 

Victoria then gets up from her vanity and walks over to me. She joins me on the couch. It confuses me for a second. She has to go on stage in less than a minute.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" she asks and my confusion is replaced with giddiness. I feel even more giddy as she leans back against me. I smirk and look into her eyes. They're covered by colored contacts. 

"I don't know, can you?" I reply. She fakes an angry look, which I find adorable. Since we're short in time, I won't tease her and hold it out. I gently kiss her lips. She gladly kisses back. A familiar feeling of warmth passes over my body, which usually only happens when I'm flustered.

"Victoria! You're on!" I hear John, Victoria's manager, yell. "Victoria! Come on!" She pulls away from me and sighs. I glare at John. I should've expected to be interrupted, but not as harshly.

"I gotta go," she says. I look back at her. She looks a little bit upset. "I love you." she adds.

"I love you, too," I reply and quickly kiss her shoulder. The uneasy feeling I had earlier is almost gone. It makes me feel comfortable again. I watch Victoria walk out on stage, leaving me alone in the dressing room. The hours of loneliness aren't that bad since I'm used to it.

I go to the exit of the dressing room, which is the entrance to the stage. I pull back the Navy Blue curtain and peek out. I love seeing my hot husband out there. It always makes me feel good inside. Out of everyone here, I'm the lucky one that can call Victoria mine.

The familiar tune to Defame Me by New Years Day begins playing. I had a feeling she would choose to lipsync to that song tonight. She decided against doing a crazy performance or extravagant special effects makeup tonight. This will just be a quick gig. I'm glad it will be short; I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

"Don't you go and make a scene, I am the one you need," I sing along with the song, "I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins."

I notice a muscular guy shoving his way closer to the stage. It doesn't look like Israel; he's too tall. I don't recognize this man at all. I don't trust him, either. 

He eventually makes it to the front row. Now, I can get a good look at him. As I said, he is muscular and tall. He's covered in tattoos and wearing black clothing, too. He has shoved his way through rows of people. This guy is shady.

It takes all of my willpower to not run out there and tell him to back away. I think he wants to start trouble. I glance at the security guards and see if they're doing anything about this. They are just staring at this strange man. Staring won't keep him from doing anything. Unfortunately, they can't kick him out until he tries to hurt someone or disrupt the performance.

I advert my gaze to Victoria to see if she's noticed anything. She seems to be ignoring the guy. She's going on with the show as if this were normal.

I force myself to close the curtain and stop looking. I'm probably just overreacting. Maybe that guy did plan to be in the front row but arrived here late. That's more logical than the man trying to hurt Victoria. 

I turn away and walk to the couch. I let my body fall on to it. I'm knocked breathless at first, but I regain that breath within seconds. I hope Victoria is almost done. I'm going to get bored back here pretty fast. There isn't anyone else back here to talk to. So, I close my eyes, in hopes to sleep. - Hopefully that will calm me down. - I'm a light sleeper; I'll be able to hear Victoria's screams. I know them quite well.

-

I'm jolted awake by the sound of Victoria yelling out and various screams. I'm immediately set into OMverprotective-Boyfriend ode. My adrenaline is rushing; I'm ready to fight. I jump up off of the couch and run to the dressing room's exit. 

When I pull the curtain back, I see the muscular guy from earlier has grabbed ahold of Victoria's arm. My body heats up due to anger. I knew this would happen. Why couldn't I say awake? Why didn't I trust my gut? I don't interrogate myself even more. I run onto the stage and towards the struggle.

"Let her go!" I exclaim. "Let her the fuck go!" I put myself between Victoria and the guy as best as I can. He'll have to hurt me before he can get her.

I grab the arm he has ahold of, just so I know he won't pull Victoria and I off stage that easily. - Me holding her down is like an anchor for a ship. - I kick him in the shoulder, hoping that's enough to make him let go. He just rolls his shoulder in slight discomfort and keeps a tight grip on Viccy's arm. How?!

"Bitch, I said: Let. Her. Go." I say through gritted teeth. I kick him in the shoulder once again. He acts like it hurt him a bit this time. I go to do it again but before I can, a few security guards have surrounded the man. They are able to get him to let go of Victoria. 

I take the chance and pull Victoria close to me. I pick her up and walk towards the stage exit. No one is getting her now. I make sure to not let myself look back at Muscles; that will just give him more undeserved attention.

Once I get backstage, I set Victoria on the couch. She sits up and takes a deep breath. I immediately sit down beside her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How long was he holding you? Has he done this-"

"Jeremy, calm down. I'm fine. I'm just a bit shaken. This has happened once before. It was when I was just a baby queen and still preforming in just one or two local bars. This isn't the worst that's happened to me," Victoria explains. I'm not very happy with the fact that she interrupted me and only answered half of my questions. 

"I knew I should've listened to my gut! I knew you shouldn't have gone on stage tonight!" I exclaim.

"Jeremy, baby, calm down. Neither of us knew this would happen. Don't blame yourself. It's okay," Victoria assures me. She kisses my cheek and lips. It makes me feel a little bit better, but not innocent.

Yes, I know that this isn't my fault. This could've happened to anyone. This could've happened whether I felt uneasy or not. However, I can't help but feel guilty. Why am I like this?!

I look down at my hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Victoria asks in a soft, confused voice.

"I... I'm sorry I blame myself all the time. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry that I'm such a fucking mess."

Victoria uses her fingers to tilt my head up so I'm looking into her eyes. Her eyes show pure compassion and reassurance. "Jeremy, you're not a mess. You're perfect. You make me complete. You're funny, sexy, talented, and protective... I love you." I can tell this is Demetrio talking, not Victoria. Victoria would never call me funny or talented; Demetrio would.

"And if you are a mess, you're the prettiest mess I've ever seen."

I smile and begin to feel a bit more at ease. The guilt is still there, but it isn't as crippling as it was before. It makes me very happy. Victoria wraps her arms around me and pulls my body closer to hers. - We're about the same height, so it isn't awkward. - I turn my head and gently kiss Victoria's cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for being here with me...no matter what."

"Of course." She lets go of me and stands up. I fall backwards on the couch. "Now let's get back to the hotel. It's been one hell of a night."

-

Later that night, Demetrio - Victoria - and I are in bed. I'm holding him in my arms. He's recovered from the assault from earlier. Now, we're two tired queens that need their beauty rest. 

"Goodnight, Demetrio," I whisper to him. "I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you, too."

I gently kiss the dip in his shoulder. He lets out an exasperated giggle. It's adorable and hot at the same time. 

"Not tonight, Jeremy." He says. 

"I didn't have that in mind. I'm tired, too. Get your mind out of the gutter." It looks like somebody needs to stop making assumptions. He's not the only tired one here.

"I'll try. Now go to sleep. We have stuff to do tomorrow." And five hours on a damn tour bus. I'm not excited about that. I hope Victoria and I can have some privacy. Then, I'll definitely know she'll be safe.


End file.
